


Defying Physics

by Kat_Greenleaf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Again, All of the Avengers are five years old!!, But her reaction might be upsetting., Funny, Kathryn is no relation to Steve, Mostly Fluff, Nightmare is not described, Other, Rookie Mistake, TW-Nightmare, Tony and Bruce being sciency, Tony tries to defy physics, Young!Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Greenleaf/pseuds/Kat_Greenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Tony tries to defy the laws of physics so that the Avengers will always be around to save the world? Well, I get six five-year-olds on my hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

     I didn't quite like all the missions that S.H.I.E.L.D. sent me on. Most of them were with agents and I was there as a Plan B that barely ever got used. Tony had insisted that he could do with his suit what I was doing. Then again, the suit wasn't large enough to carry more than one or two people if necessary, which was not good if there needed to be a quick getaway. I was the best choice, being able to turn into any animal that could transport several people -- I could even turn into giant versions of birds if it was needed. That always kept enemies on their toes. 

     But the last few missions I hadn't been needed, so I complained to Fury and he gave me a few weeks off.

     My few weeks was up. I had to go on another mission and was going to say goodbye to the rest of the team on my way out. I had to ask J.A.R.V.I.S. where they all were. Apparently, everyone else had gathered in the lab to check out something Tony and Bruce had put together. I hadn't known they were working on anything special, so my curiosity was piqued. I made my way down to the lab, reminding myself that I couldn't stay too long because I had work. 

     I entered my pass code into the lab security system and waited a few seconds for it to clear me. I opened the door and walked inside, coming in halfway through Tony and Bruce's presentation of their project. 

     "-- yet another way we are able to defy the laws of physics."

     There was a moment of silence. 

     "Tony, this is ridiculous," Steve said. 

     "Oh come on, Capsicle. It'll be fine. Besides, it gives us a chance to help people! The world will always have the Avengers to help them!"

     "Steve's right," Natasha cut in. "Did you guys ever stop to think that maybe we don't want to be Avengers the rest of our natural lives -- much less a prolonged one!"

     Bruce had the decency to look sheepish. He had obviously just been in love with the idea of this project and not stopped to consider what Natasha was now presenting them with. Tony, however, was not so remorseful. He crossed his arms. 

     "Well, fine! Maybe you don't want to. But anyone else is welcome to try!"

     "Try what?" I asked, finally.

     Tony grinned, "My newest invention. It, let's say, de-ages your body. So you have all the experience of your actual age, but the body of a twenty-six-year-old."

     I chuckled, "Sounds fun. But I just came down to tell you guys I'm heading out. S.H.I.E.L.D. has another mission for me; my vacation time is up!"

     They all smiled at me and there was a chorus of "goodbye", "see you later", and "be safe". Hugs were unnecessary. We went on individual missions all the time; especially Steve, Clint, Natasha, and I. It was just the nature of our work. You don't always need all of the Avengers, you know?

     I waved and left for my mission. Maybe I would get to do something this week. 

**

     Well, I did _something_.

     I got to fly the jet. Our original pilot had fallen ill the day of take-off so I had to replace him. But that was all I did. I didn't need to use my powers or anything, and so I would go home disappointed once again. 

     Fury could just be so... infuriating. 

     I barged into his office, "Director Fury, I need to have a few words with you."

     He looked up from his paperwork, "Yes, Miss Rogers?"

     "Why do you have me go on these missions?"

     "Because we may need you on them, you know that."

     "I haven't been on a mission in at _least_ a year where they needed me," I reminded him. "The agents are sufficient enough. They don't need me always tagging along. With all due respect, sir, I ask that you only call me in for the especially dangerous missions -- the ones that require extra help without the need of all seven Avengers."

     Fury stared at me for a moment -- which is kind of odd to be on the receiving end of, for the obvious reason. He finally looked back at his paperwork and spoke.

     "Fine. I understand."

     I was a little shocked, I would have expected him to make some sort of argument. Maybe that I was just looking for time for myself. That I was putting aside the greater good for personal time. That I was under his orders and I would do what he told me to.

     I nodded, "Thank you, sir."

     He nodded back, "Have a good day, Miss Rogers."

     "And you as well, Director."

     I walked out of his office, closed the door behind myself, and let out a huge breath. That had gone much, much, better than I was expecting. I went down to the ground level and made my way to the parking garage and to my Sedan. I drove back to the Tower and pulled into the garage there. It was funny, really. I had my little Sedan, then the other Avengers had whatever car they used in day-to-day life, and then Tony had his collection of vehicles everywhere else. 

     I took the elevator up to the floor I shared with Clint. I entered my apartment and changed into skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and took the elevator up to the main floor. 

     No one was there. 

     No one. 

     Not even in the kitchen. 

     "J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

     "Yes, Miss Rogers?"

     "Where is everyone?"

     "In the lab, Miss Rogers."

     I hurried down to the lower levels of the Tower where Tony's lab was. The door was locked and I quickly entered my pass code. As I opened the door, my legs were immediately attacked by smaller bodies. I nearly fell over, and would have if I hadn't caught myself on the door-frame. I looked at the smaller bodies. 

     Children, of course. But how had they gotten into Tony's lab. And why were they crying?

     The two attached to my legs were boys. One of them had blonde hair and was looking up at me with relieved blue eyes. The other had dirtier blonde hair and relieved brown eyes. Looked around the room and saw four other children. Three more boys and one girl. Two of the boys had dark hair and were huddled under Tony's workbench, looking over a blueprint. The other boy was blonde and seemed content to be playing with a rubber band. The girl was red-haired and was poking around Tony's de-aging machine. I hurried forward, the other two boys still on my legs, and pulled the girl away from the machine. 

     "Down, sweetheart. That's not something you want to play with."

     "We all learned that the hard way," she retorted. 

     "What?"

     "Kathryn!" the brown-eyed boy on my leg called. How did he know my name? "Kathryn it's us! It's me, Clint!"

     My eyes widened with the realization. I pulled the boys off my legs. They were clothed on nothing but shirts, all of them. Shirts that were sized for full-grown adults. I cupped Clint's cheek and then the other boy's. I looked into his blue eyes.

     "Steve?"

     He nodded, "We're so glad you came back! It's been a week and we're hungry!"

     I frowned, "J.A.R.V.I.S. didn't let you out? J.A.R.V.I.S., why didn't you let them out?"

     "I had none of their voices in my database, Miss Rogers," the A.I. explained.

     "Wonderful," I muttered. I turned to the boys under the workbench, now obviously Tony and Bruce. "Tony! Bruce! Come on out." I turned to Thor, who was still playing contently with his rubber band. "Thor, sweetie, put that away. We're going to get something to eat." I looked them all over as they gathered around. "And then we're getting you new clothes."

     This was going to be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1

     I knew five-year-olds could be a pain. I also knew that Tony's machine was not supposed to affect the mentality of the people it was used on. 

     But now I had first-hand knowledge that that was not quite true. 

     Steve and Tony had been fighting over a juice box for the last five minutes, Clint was pulling Thor's hair, and Bruce and Natasha were actually behaving and coloring. After I had asked Tony and Steve to knock it off for the tenth time, I finally took the juice box away. Tony got upset and Steve just turned back to his chicken nuggets that I had miraculously found in the cupboard. 

     "Tony, shut up!" I shouted, much louder than I had intended. 

     That made them all stop and look at me. Tony's lip quivered, Clint slowly let go of Thor's hair, Steve's eyes went wide, and Bruce and Natasha froze. I sighed and picked Tony up, settling him on my hip. I rested my forehead against his. 

     "Tony, you can't act like that. Okay? It was only a juice box."

     "Okay."

     I kissed his forehead and sat him back down. I went to the fridge and pulled out the last two juice boxes -- including the one the boys had been fighting over -- and set one in front of Tony and the other in front of Steve. Tony smiled up at me and quickly poked the straw into the box. Steve finished his lunch before drinking the juice. 

     I still had to get to the store and buy clothes for them. I sighed.

     "Bruce?"

     "Yes, Kathryn?"

     "I thought you and Tony had said that the machine wouldn't change the mentality of those it was used on."

     Bruce nodded, "We said that. But I think we meant that we would still remember our lives and know how to act like adults." I raised my eyebrow and he went on. "I remember what happened. I remember my whole life. But since my body has changed, so have all my hormones and other natural changes that happened to my body as I grew. None of us have frontal lobes anymore and our brains are still children's brains, even though we have maintained our intellect and memories." He held up his drawing; a poorly colored-in cat. "See? My motor-skills are still developing."

     I groaned. I was not looking forward to handling this. I didn't want to call anyone else in, lest the mini-Avengers give them a hard time. I looked over at Clint and Thor, who were now having the time of their lives shooting rubber bands at each other. I turned my head a bit and saw Steve and Tony sitting peacefully, but looking about ready to fall asleep. I carried them out to the sitting area and laid them down on one of the couches. 

     "Bruce."

     "Yes?"

     "You're in charge while I'm gone."

     "Okay."

     "J.A.R.V.I.S."

     "Yes, Miss Rogers?"

     "None of them leave this floor. For any reason. Make sure the bathrooms are unlocked."

     "Yes, Miss Rogers."

     And with that I hurried off to the nearest department store. 

**

     I was _finally_ done shopping. All I had to do was check out. 

     My cart was full. I had four outfits for each of my friends. I'd thought it would be funny to get them sets of clothes that had their faces on them. There were two outfits for day-wear for each of them that had their likeness or superhero symbols on them, a pair of day-clothes that were just a regular color, and I had gotten them each pajamas with their faces on them. The lady at the checkout was trying -- and failing -- not to give me a strange look. 

     When I made it back to the Tower, I was relieved to see all the Avengers in the living room; napping on the couches. I picked them up one by one and carried them into the kitchen to get them changed out of their too-big clothes. 

     Steve was first. He was fairly easy, and didn't even complain when I pulled out a Captain America shirt for him to wear. He just raised his eyebrow like he did when he was bigger than me and I did something that amused him. But he wore the shirt anyway. 

     Bruce was also compliant. Although, he made sure to inform me that he would rather wear the plain green shirt than the Hulk t-shirt I'd bought for him. 

     Tony was too enthusiastic to wear his own merchandise. He pulled on the Iron Man shirt with such conviction that I thought I'd never get it off of him, and we'd have to buy one in an adult size when I finally got them changed back. 

     Thor and Natasha slept on while I dressed them. So, of course, they ended up wearing their merchandise. Natasha looked cute in a Black Widow themed dress, and Thor looked adorable in the shirt that was printed to match his Asgardian chest plate.

      Clint was a fight. Of course he was. He didn't want to get dressed, arguing that his parents had let him run around the house naked the first time he'd been five years old. I told him that I didn't care and was eventually able to get him fully clothed. And once he was finally dressed, he decided that he liked the Hawkeye themed shirt and left it alone.

      I sighed and sat with them in the living room after turning on some cartoon that I hoped would occupy them. Maybe their brains still had their memories, but I didn't think NCIS would be appropriate for five-year-olds. So I tolerated Dora the Explorer for five hours until it was time for dinner. I was then, mercifully, able to go into the kitchen and make some macaroni and cheese for dinner. We ate in front of the TV and then watched two more episodes before I had to get them ready for bed.

      I took them all to my apartment, knowing that I could better keep an eye on them this way. I dressed them in their new pajamas, over which only Natasha and Bruce gave me dirty looks and Steve looked highly amused again. I changed into my own pajamas and pulled my teammates into my room and onto my bed; and I climbed under the covers with them.

     Steve and Clint were the first ones to cuddle up to me. Natasha cuddled up behind Clint and Bruce made himself comfortable with them. Thor snuggled up by Steve and Tony tried to attach himself to my hip, but was pulled up -- by Thor -- in between Thor and Steve.

      Steve yawned, "What if we wake up and we're adults again, Kathryn?"

     I smiled, "Then we'll be glad you're all back to normal."

     Steve nodded and laid his head back down on my shoulder.

     They all fell asleep quickly, and for that I was glad. I quickly fell asleep, too, secretly hoping I would still have six children in my bed when I woke up the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2

     They were still children when I woke up. And they were still in my bed. It was adorable, really. Thor and Steve were curled up into each other, as were Natasha and Clint. Tony and Bruce were each curled up to me. Bruce's head was above the covers and rested on my chest. I couldn't see Tony, but process of elimination ruled that he was the one who had his arms and legs wrapped around my left leg. I smiled to myself. I really loved these guys as kids. 

     But I did need to get them changed back. 

     After breakfast -- poptarts -- I took everyone down to the lab and pulled Tony and Bruce over to their machine. 

     "Okay, geniuses," I said. "What went wrong?"

     "We're not sure," Tony answered. "We looked over the blueprints several times and found nothing wrong when we compared them to the machine!"

     Bruce nodded in agreement. 

     I looked over the machine for a moment. "Do you guys have a log on the machine? Something that counts the years you de-aged yourselves -- something that's built-in?"

     Bruce nodded again, "There's a screen on the back."

     I checked the screen and found the logs -- log, really. I laughed. "Five."

     "What?" Tony and Bruce asked at the same time.

     "What number did you mean to type in?"

     "Fifteen," Tony answered. 

     I laughed, "You didn't type in the 'one', Tony. You only typed in 'five'."

     Their jaws dropped open. Tony ran over to see if I was lying or not. Sure enough, there was "5" written quite plainly. Tony groaned. He set up a new test and made sure to clearly type in "Reverse". I assumed that this would set them all back to their original ages. I made him wait before pushing the button. I told all of them to get into their adult clothes as best they could. Everything was too big on them, but I figured that they would grow into them -- literally. 

     I stepped out of the lab before Tony started the machine. I didn't know what it would do to me if it had nothing to change, and I wasn't keen on finding out. It could do nothing, but it could also do something unpleasant. I saw the machine flash and waited a few minutes before going back into the lab. I was relieved to see my teammates adjusting their clothing that they had grown back into. I rushed forward and grabbed Clint in a huge hug and then attacked Steve similarly. I then hugged Thor, Natasha, and Bruce. I waited until Tony was done turning off the machine before hugging him as well.

     "I'm so glad you guys are back to normal!"

     They laughed.

     "If it makes you feel any better, you're a great mom, Kathryn," Steve said, putting an arm around my shoulders. 

     I chuckled, "I like being the youngest better. I have to keep up my reputation."

     "How did that even start?" Bruce asked. 

     "I became 'the Youngest Avenger' when my friends started calling me that on social media."

     Tony rolled his eyes, "Kids."

     J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice suddenly filled the room as he informed Clint and Natasha that there was a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet waited for them on the landing pad. Clint swore as he ran out of the room. 

     "We've known about this for only a few days," Natasha explained. "But being five didn't give us much of a chance to get ready. We'll see you guys in a few weeks."

     I gaped as she walked out of the room. I looked up at Steve.

     "I guess we got you guys back just in time, then."

     He laughed. 

**

     Great mom my ass. 

     I was nineteen, and I was still having these stupid nightmares. And worse; Clint wasn't here to help me. I mean, he was always there when I had a nightmare. And in my frightened haze, it took me a few minutes to remember that I could go to Steve. I stood, still shaking, and used the wall to support myself as I made my way through and out of my apartment, and then down the hallway to the elevator. I went up to the floor Steve and Tony shared and used the wall all the way down to Steve's door on the left side of the hallway. I knocked on the door as hard as I could make myself. 

     "Miss Rogers," J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke, though quietly since it was the middle of the night, "would you like me to wake Captain Rogers?"

     "Please, J.A.R.V.I.S.," I whispered. 

     I only had to wait about a minute before the door opened and Steve was looking down at me worriedly. I stumbled forward and wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around my back and waist, holding me for a moment before leading me into his apartment and closing the door behind us.

     Steve led me into his living room and laid down on the couch before pulling me down with him. I didn't shift this time. I didn't want to sleep again, I wanted comfort. Steve kept one arm around me and used the other to stroke my hair. I clutched his shirt in my hands as I tried to focus on his petting instead of the leftover visions from my dream. 

     "Do you want to talk about it?" Steve murmured after a few minutes. I shook my head. "Okay."

     I didn't remember falling asleep. But I suddenly jerked awake as I felt like I was falling. When I finally focused, I realized that I was clutching Steve's shirt tighter that I had been before -- probably now stretching the fabric -- and Steve was stroking my hair again. When I was calm again, I turned my head to look up at him.

     "I didn't hurt you, did I?" I whispered. 

     "No," Steve whispered back.

     I sighed, "Now you're playing mother, Steve."

     He chuckled, and I loved how deep it sounded in his chest, "You're a better mother."

     "Mothers don't have to go to their children for comfort after having nightmares."

     "Then we'll be sure to not de-age so drastically."

     I was tired, and his voice resonating in his chest was lulling me back to sleep, "Then tell Tony that next time he wants to try and defy the laws of physics, the can test it on himself first."

     Steve chuckled again and the last thing I heard before falling asleep was, "Yes, ma'am."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This is an idea I had bouncing around in my head. There is some information left out, but I'm thinking about combining these three "chapters" into one chapter for a longer fic I'm writing.
> 
> Kathryn Rogers is my go-to OC and she is the main character in the longer fic I'm writing. In this case, she had nightmares about the deaths of her mother and friends. That's what you see at the end there. And, of course, the Avengers always get up to all sorts of shenanigans, so this scenario is something I imagine could happen.
> 
> Please let me know if you liked this and would read the other full story!
> 
> I love you all, my wonderful readers!! <3


End file.
